


Group Chat! - Discontinued

by CyrusTheIceWing



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fun, Funny, M/M, Randomness, Romance, more characters may be added, more relationships may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusTheIceWing/pseuds/CyrusTheIceWing
Summary: DISCONTINUED BECAUSE I GOT BORED OF WRITING THIS - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OF NEVER KNOWING WHAT’LL HAPPEN NEXT!Just a fun little FanFic I’m making, don’t really know how long I’ll continue this to be. It depends if people are interested in it or not. Anyways, this idea was inspired by a FanFic I read on ArchiveOfOurOwn, an AU of all the Cuphead characters in high school, all on a group chat.This is different, but still has the online chat idea. Instead of a human high school AU, they are like their regular in-game selves, and this FanFic takes place after the events of Cuphead. They are basically all texting each other, this will have random moments, funny ones, etc. Hope you all like this, let me know if you’re interested in it being continued :3 P.S. If there are any spelling mistakes, they are most likely purposeful.





	1. Welcome To The Chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you all like this! Comments would be appreciated :3

[Cuphead’s Chat Of Awesomeness]

Cuphead: Heyyy welcome everyone!!  
Hildaberg: Hi! :)  
grimmatchstick: Hi  
Mugman: Cuphead, u sure this is not too many people?  
Cuphead: ehhhh it doesn’t matter ;)  
DepressedOnion: So... what are we going to talk about here?  
CalaMaria: Weepy, why is your username “depressedonion”  
DepressedOnion: Because...  
Moetato: He has no reason  
Psycarrot: @CalaMaria How are you on a phone when you’re in the water? Wouldn’t it stop working?  
DoctorKahl: ^  
CalaMaria: It’s waterproof  
Cuphead: makes sense  
[KingDice joined]  
BaronessVonBonBon: WHO INVITED DICE?!?  
Cuphead: I did hehehehe  
KingDice: I don’t even know why I’m here.  
[KingDice left]  
[KingDice joined]  
CaptainBrineybeard: What the heck, Cuphead?!  
KingDice: Please stop adding me here.  
[KingDice left]  
Mugman: Cuphead don’t  
[KingDice joined]  
Cuphead: And nobody can kick him out besides me because I made this group >:D  
KingDice: Okay fine.  
[THEDEVIL joined]  
Cuphead: WHAT THE HECK THAT WASNT ME, WHO ADDED THE DEVIL!?!  
KingDice: He probably hacked into the group.  
THEDEVIL: Actually no, you invited me @KingDice .  
KingDice: ...  
Cuphead: OKAY FINE I GIVE UP we’ll just keep the group as is, just don’t ruin it all please  
WernerWerman: Zo, vat next?  
Wally-And-Son: You still have an accent on the chat?  
WernerWerman: I’m juzt uzed to talking like zis uzually.  
Wally-And-Son: Okay  
RumorHoneybottoms: Jeez think of how many notifications there would be if you left for an hour or longer  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: Yikes there’d be a lot to catch up on.  
Mugman: There are more than 20 members so there would be a lot.  
cagneycarnation: Hey wait, how can we tell who’s who @RibbyandCroaks @RibbyAndCroaks  
RibbyandCroaks: You’ll just never know.  
blindspecter: Just go and spy on them to see who does what ;D  
RibbyAndCroaks: That’s just creepy  
BaronessVonBonBon: Just ask them to change their usernames to whoever they actually are.  
RibbyAndCroaks: But it’s more fun this way, because you don’t know who’s who :) If one of you find out, then we can change them  
cagneycarnation: Ok. Guess I’ll be visiting Clip Joint sometime soon  
blindspecter: Me too!! :3  
RibbyandCroaks: Now we know what to expect @RibbyAndCroaks , so be prepared to FIGHT!!!  
RibbyAndCroaks: YAS!  
cagneycarnation: So scared. Oh no.  
BeppiTheClown: It’s so hard to actually type something because there are so many ppl here lol XD  
Wally-And-Son: ^  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: ^  
~Sally-Stageplay~: ^  
Hildaberg: ^  
CaptainBrineybeard: So, what now?  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_1: Don’t know.  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_2: Me neither.  
T-Bone: I just got on and I have so many notifications  
blindspecter: Ha ha XD  
T-Bone: By the way, the Head Of The Train says hi, since he literally can’t type anything.  
KingDice: This chat is so weird and boring.  
Cuphead: Then why don’t you leave???  
KingDice: Because you’d just add me to it again.  
Cuphead: It’s probably because you actually like it here, but just won’t admit it :P  
DoctorKahl: It’s been five minutes and nobody is talking.  
grimmatchstick: Sorry... i haven’t been talking much  
WernerWerman: Zat iz okay. You vere never one for talking much, anyvays.  
Moetato: So how come @Cuphead and @Mugman don’t share an account? Or others who are usually with each other?  
Cuphead: Well, we are ALWAYS in the same place as each other, so...  
Cuphead: i actually don’t know. it’s just more fun having our own accounts  
RibbyAndCroaks: True, I like having my own instead of sharing with Ribby/Croaks.  
RumorHoneybottoms: I’m going to sleep, it’s getting late. It’s 10:46 and I’m kind of surprised that the cups are still awake.  
CalaMaria: ^ Same, I’m tired.  
BeppiTheClowm: Hi “tired”  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: @BeppiTheClown Lol  
CalaMaria: Seriously. Well bye @everyone  
CaptainBrineybeard: Bye, I’m leaving too.  
Cuphead: Mugman’s already sleeping, and not many people are still on, so I’m going too. Bye!  
BaronessVonBonBon: I’m also going, see you all tomorrow.  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: Who’s still here?  
BeppiTheClown: I am... but I’m also going to leave :)  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: Same here.  
KingDice: I don’t even know why I’m still here.  
THEDEVIL: You’re just waiting until I go offline so you can, too.  
KingDice: What? No..  
THEDEVIL: I don’t care, I’m leaving.  
KingDice: And now I’m the only one left...  
KingDice: ...and talking to myself apparently...


	2. Selfie Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have been a tad boring, but things’ll get more exciting in the next chapter!! The idea of this chapter was inspired by the amazing BioSpectrumNox on DeviantArt :3

[Cuphead’s Chat Of Awesomeness]

Cuphead: HIIIIII EVERYONE!! GOOD MORNING!  
RumorHoneybottoms: Cuphead, it’s 4:30 in the morning! It’s too early to be messaging everyone.  
Cuphead: So? And YOUR awake, so... yeah!!  
RumorHoneybottoms: Well, I’m awake because I have a business to run, so I need to get up early sometimes, and now is one of those times. I have to go now, you should probably go back to sleep, Cuphead!  
Cuphead: Aww... okay, fine.  
[7:37 AM]  
Cuphead: Good morning everybody!!!   
Cuphead: Anyone online?  
Cuphead: It’s only 7:30...  
Cuphead: ...  
Mugman: Geez Cuphead, your frantic typing is so loud that I woke up. Why am I typing here when I could talk to you right next to me? I don’t know.  
Cuphead: ANYONE ELSE ONLINE???  
Mugman: Cuphead, I think you forgot to add Goopy to the group!  
Cuphead: ...OMG I did forget!!! I’ll add him right now!  
Mugman: Ok  
[GoopyLeGrande joined]  
Cuphead: Done! I feel so bad that I forgot about him :,(  
Mugman: That’s OK, I’m sure he won’t hate you because of this.  
Cuphead: You’re probably right. I’m kind of surprised nobody else mentioned him yesterday!  
Mugman: Same here, I guess. I just never really thought about that.  
Cuphead: Well anyways, I’m hoping some of the others will get online soon!  
Mugman: Idk, it’s still kinda early, 7:53, but I guess some others would be online by now and I still don’t know why we are typing instead of talking  
Cuphead: it’s more fun talking here though, and so Elder Kettle doesn’t hear us :D  
Mugman: True, but everyone else will see what we wrote and might tell him  
Cuphead: Oh  
Cuphead: Oops  
Cuphead: @Mugman why did u leave me online all alone :(  
Cuphead: anyone else online...??  
Cuphead: ANYBODY????  
[8:24 AM]  
Moetato: Cuphead is going to end up spamming the whole chat oh my gosh  
Psycarrot: Yep.  
DepressedOnion: Is he online right now?  
Moetato: No, and you can just check on the list of people online and offline.  
DepressedOnion: Okay  
Psycarrot: @KingDice is online but not saying anything. Same for @THEDEVIL  
Moetato: Cuphead’s online now.  
Cuphead: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
Cuphead: !!!  
Cuphead: !!  
Cuphead: !  
Moetato: Try NOT to spam everyone @Cuphead  
Cuphead: Okkkk I’m just so glad that someone’s online  
Mugman: I was online earlier  
Cuphead: Yea, but you always are in the same place as me so it gets boring talking to you alone  
Mugman: HARSH  
DepressedOnion: ^  
Psycarrot: ^  
Moetato: ^  
KingDice: ^  
THEDEVIL: ^  
Cuphead: What is this, the MUGMAN FANCLUB?  
Moetato: Yes, or the Mugman squad  
CalaMaria: ^  
Moetato: Maybe anti-Cuphead club.  
Cuphead: D:  
GoopyLeGrande: I’ll join that since he forgot to add me to this group, he said so himself :(  
DepressedOnion: Aw, that’s sad :.....(  
Moetato: I’m seriously going to create an Anti-Cuphead chat  
Moetato: Unless you prove yourself, @Cuphead  
Cuphead: OK I CAN DO THIS  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: What is even happening right now??  
CalaMaria: I don’t even know anymore, can we end this  
Cuphead: Ok. I’m being nice and ending this @Moetato  
Moetato: You’re okay for now... @Psycarrot @DepressedOnion We have to keep an eye on him @everyone let us know it Cuphead is being a jerk.  
Psycarrot: Okay.  
DepressedOnion: ^  
Cuphead: When others get online, I have an idea ;)  
Moetato: Hmmmm suspicious  
Cuphead: It’s not a bad idea  
Cuphead: Plus none of you know what it’ll be  
Cuphead: It’s going to be super fun :D  
Moetato: Hmmmm we will see...  
Cuphead: Wait why do u keep saying hmmm  
Moetato: Hmmmm I don’t know  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: MOVING ON. I’m going to get Beppi and Baroness to go online so you can tell everyone your idea, Cuphead.  
Cuphead: We still need EVERYONE or almost everyone, but okay!  
BeppiTheClown: You’re too late, I’m already online :)  
cagneycarnation: So many notifications  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_2: It was hilarious when @KingDice was typing to himself, I saw that when I went online  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_1: It was hilarious, and same  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: Baroness should be online soon  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_1: The Phantom Express is all online!! >:D  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_2: >:D  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_1: :D  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_2: D  
cagneycarnation: @blindspecter stop stalking the chat  
blindspecter: I’m not, I’m actually right behind you  
cagneycarnation: WHAT THE HECK SPECTER  
blindspecter: [cagneywassoterrified.jpg]  
blindspecter: @cagneycarnation screamed like a little girl XD  
Hildaberg: I literally heard the scream, it was so loud, that’s why I’m online now, to see what happened XD  
cagneycarnation: .......  
Cuphead: Lol love that picture  
blindspecter: I’m keeping it forever even though Cagney will probably punch me in the face :3  
BaronessVonBonBon: If someone did that to me, I’d punch them in the face.  
cagneycarnation: I would... but you’re a ghost.  
blindspecter: I know :3 You wouldn’t anyways :3:3:3:3:3:3  
Cuphead: It’d be hilarious seeing Cagney try XD  
cagneycarnation: I don’t want to, so I guess it sucks to be you.  
blindspecter: SEE?? What’d I tell ya?  
DoctorKahl: Geez @RumorHoneybottoms you were right about the notifications-thing. So many in a few minutes when 5 or more people are online.  
Cuphead: I’m almost always online so I never have to worry about notifications  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: @Cuphead almost everyone is online now, just a lot of them aren’t talking.  
grimmatchstick: Oh... sorry... was i supposed to be talking?  
DepressedOnion: You don’t have to, it’s okay if you don’t talk much  
Cuphead: OKAY, please stop typing for now everyone, because I’m going to explain my little fun event :3  
Cuphead: So, everyone online has to take a selfie with at least one other person!  
Cuphead: Deadline is Sunday! It can be with WHOEVER you want!!  
Cuphead: And you HAVE to do it, I can see who’s online and who isn’t! So me, Mugman, the Root Pack, Grim, Beppi, Djimmi, Cagney, Specter, Dr Kahl, the Blaze bros, King Dice, the Devil, Go  
Cuphead: opy, Hilda, Cala, Bon Bon, Ribby, and Croaks, you all have to do this!  
Cuphead: Oh, that’s basically almost everyone so how about EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT ONLINE OR OFFLINE HAS TO DO IT!!   
Cuphead: So that means @RumorHoneybottoms @CaptainBrineybeard @WernerWerman @T-Bone @Wally-And-Son @~Sally-Stageplay~ you all have to join in, too >:D  
Cuphead: And at the end, we’ll all vote on our favourites!!! We each get one vote, okay?  
Moetato: Hmmmm seems like a good idea.  
Psycarrot: Hmmmm I agree.  
DepressedOnion: Hmmmm me too, since you guys like it.  
Mugman: Eh sure. Or should I say hmmmm sure.  
CalaMaria: I think we really don’t have much of a choice. Plus, I’m up for a challenge, I have a good chance of winning :)  
THEDEVIL: PFFFFT NO. It’s going to be me.  
KingDice: I think nobody will vote for you anyways.  
THEDEVIL: Oh, we’ll see.  
Hildaberg: Well, we should probably decide who we are all going with.  
Moetato: @Psycarrot @DepressedOnion LETS WIN  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: Figured as much.  
BeppiTheClown: DJIMMI you and me  
DoctorKahl: Does a robot count as a person?  
RibbyAndCroaks: I don’t know, ask Cuphead.  
Cuphead: SURE IF VEGETABLES DO THEN SO DO ROBOTS  
Psycarrot: Touché.  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: @BeppiTheClown Sure  
BaronessVonBonBon: Who will I go with... probably my minions.  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_1: @BlAzE_bRoThErS_2  
BlAzE_bRoThErS_2: @BlAzE_bRoThErS_1  
Wally-And-Son: Wow there’s a lot to read up on. Well it’s definitely going to be my son and I :)  
Cuphead: DIIIIIIIIIICE  
KingDice: NO  
Cuphead: MUGMAN TOOOOO  
Mugman: Ok  
[KingDice left]  
Cuphead: o o f  
[KingDice joined]  
KingDice: Darn it...  
THEDEVIL: This is hilarious  
THEDEVIL: Expect me to be there >:D  
KingDice: Oh no.  
RibbyAndCroaks: Let’s do this @RibbyandCroaks , I have an idea :D  
RibbyandCroaks: Okay :D  
Cuphead: So... so far it’s the Root Pack, Beppi and Djimmi, Baroness + her minions, Dr Kahl and his robot(s), the Blaze Brothers, Wally + son, me and Mugman and Dice and idk about the Devil, Ribby and Croaks and that’s it so far  
Hildaberg: Ok, the rest of us should probably decide now or soon since this is supposed to be due on Friday.  
RumorHoneybottoms: Just got online a minute ago, I understand what’s happening now. I’d be fine going with whoever.  
grimmatchstick: umm... I’d be ok with going with anyone too  
Hildaberg: I’ll go with you, @grimmatchstick  
RumorHoneybottoms: ^  
~Sally-Stageplay~: I’ll just do it with everyone at the theatre :)  
T-Bone: I’ll do one with the Head of the Train, then.  
blindspecter: Cagneyyyyyyyyyyy  
cagneycarnation: Fine  
blindspecter: Yayyyyyyyyyyy  
Cuphead: Updating the list: Root Pack, Beppi and Djimmi, Baroness + her minions, Dr Kahl and his robot(s), the Blaze Brothers, Wally + son, me and Mugman and Dice and maybe the Devil, Ribby and Croaks, Grim and Hilda and Rumor, Sally and her theatre peeps, T-Bone and the Head of the train, Cagney and Blind Specter.  
Cuphead: @CalaMaria , @CaptainBrineybeard, @WernerWerman and @GoopyLeGrande , you three are left so I guess you’re going with each other. Unless you want to divide it up  
GoopyLeGrande: I’ll go with whoever, I think I’d rather divide it up.  
CalaMaria: ^  
cagneycarnation: Since Werner and Brineybeard are both offline, maybe you each should go with one of them so you can explain what’s happening.  
CalaMaria: That’s a good idea. I’ll go with Brineybeard, I know where he is today.  
GoopyLeGrande: Ok, then I’m going with Werner!  
Cuphead: Yay, it’s all figured out now!! I’m going to make a mini group chat @Mugman @KingDice @THEDEVIL  
Psycarrot: We won’t need one since we’re literally all beside each other right now  
Moetato: Yup.  
GoopyLeGrande: Not many people are online anymore, so I’m going to go, bye. Plus, I’ve got to go find Werner.  
Mugman: I might leave, too.  
Cuphead: WAIT  
Cuphead: Oh nvm everyone’s left.


	3. Contest Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here!! Who will win the Selfie Contest? Read on to find out!! And feel free to make art of anything in my Fic! Just make sure you tag me, since the FanFic is mine, and I’d love to see the art!! By the way, the amazing art shown here is the awesome BioSpectrumNox on DA, who made that, and that’s I was inspired to do the selfie idea :)

[Cuphead’s Chat Of Awesomeness]  
[2:37 PM]  
Moetato: @everyone We’ve finished our super epic selfie which is the best, nothing can convince me otherwise  
Moetato: [ROOTPACKSELFIE.jpg]  
grimmatchstick: nice, we did ours too  
grimmatchstick: [grimhildarumor.jpg]  
Psycarrot: It’s pretty good, except that Porkrind is in the background kinda just looking directly at the camera, so it’s kind of...  
Psycarrot: Creepy.  
Hildaberg: Oh geez, you’re kind of right.  
Cuphead: BY THE WAY @everyone YOU CAN’T RETAKE A SELFIE AFTER YOU HAVE SENT IT TO THE GROUP!!!  
Hildaberg: That’s alright, I guess.  
cagneycarnation: @Moetato @Psycarrot @DepressedOnion What the heck are you even doing in your selfie??? Moetato’s poking Weepy in the eyes while pulling on Psycarrot’s leaves, while Psycarrot is taking the selfie.  
Moetato: I was mad at the time and Psycarrot took the picture in case it’d be a good selfie, so we agreed that it was.  
cagneycarnation: OK THEN. BY THE WAY, OURS IS DONE TOO. HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY.  
cagneycarnation: [attemptingtopunchspecterinthefacewhiketakingaselfie.jpg]  
Hildaberg: It’s great XD (besides the super long image name)  
THEDEVIL: Mine is WAY better.  
THEDEVIL: https://biospectrumnox.deviantart.com/art/Selfie-time-Group-Chat-Cuphead-Fic-Fanart-741497418  
cagneycarnation: That’s not a selfie, that’s you taking a picture of you about to probably stab King Dice who’s trying to take a selfie IDK  
THEDEVIL: Pfffft I’m the Devil, I can do whatever I want. And THANKS for the uneeded summary of the picture EVERYONE CAN LITERALLY SEE RIGHT NOW.  
Cuphead: MUGMAN AND I BEAT YOU THOUGH SO... YEAHHHH. MORE THAN ONE TRY THOUGH, BUT WE STILL DID IT. And since this is my group’s too, it’ll probably win.  
Mugman: Hey Cuphead, after this competition is done, are you going to invite anyone else to the chat? There’s still Baroness’s minions, right? And others.  
Cuphead: I’LL DO IT RIGHT NOW! THEY CAN HELP US BY VOTING ON THE BEST SELFIE!!!!  
[KernelvonPop joined]  
[Sir_Waffington joined]  
[LordGobPacker joined]  
[Muffsky-Chernikov joined]  
[SargentGumboGumball joined]  
[Whippetcreampup joined]  
Cuphead: That’s all of Baroness’s minions, even though I don’t know how they have accounts while having no arms  
Mugman: They’re probably like Veggie Tales, have invisible hands + arms  
Cuphead: Maybe. Imma invite more peeps  
[TipsyTroop joined]  
[ChipsBettigan joined]  
[Mrwheezy joined]  
[Pip_and_Dot joined]  
[hopuspocus joined]  
[Phear_Lap joined]  
[Pirouletta joined]  
[MANGOSTEEN joined]  
[MrChimes joined]  
Cuphead: Think I’m done now unless I forgot anyone.  
Mugman: Think you’re good. Won’t there be too many ppl in the chat??  
Cuphead: No, ‘cause nobody is ever all on at the exact same time.  
Mugman: True.  
RibbyAndCroaks: [ribbyandcroaksselfie.jpg]  
RibbyandCroaks: There’s ours!  
Cuphead: K, nice, I’ll add it to my list of listiness  
cagneycarnation: That isn’t even a word  
Cuphead: I dont care it is now  
cagneycarnation: FINE THEN  
Hildaberg: @everyone is anyone else done their selfie?  
GoopyLeGrande: Yes, just didn’t post yet  
GoopyLeGrande: [selfie.jpg]  
Cuphead: Everyone SHOULD be, it takes like TEN SECONDS TO TAKE A SELFIE. Maybe a BIT longer if you need to take multiple.  
Mugman: Not everyone is online yet  
Cuphead: Fair enough. When everyone has posted their selfie, we’ll vote TOMORROW!!!  
DoctorKahl: [selfiecontest.jpg]  
Sir_Waffington: Since I’m part of Baroness’s group, and the only one online from it, I’ll post it  
Sir_Waffington: [candy.jpg]  
blindspecter: I’ll post all the Phantom Express’s stuff because I have it all!!  
cagneycarnation: Not ours, I posted that already  
blindspecter: Ok, I already saw  
blindspecter: [blazebros.jpg]  
blindspecter: [tboneandheadofthetrain.jpg]  
CalaMaria: Just got online, here’s my group’s!  
CalaMaria: [oceanselfie.jpg]  
~Sally-Stageplay~: [winningselfie.jpg]  
Wally-And-Son: [fatherandson.jpg]  
DJIMMI_THE_GREAT: [random.jpg]  
Cuphead: Yes, we have everyone’s selfies!!! I’ll put a list here so it’s easier to vote.  
Cuphead: [ROOTPACKSELFIE.jpg]  
[random.jpg]  
[candy.jpg]  
[selfiecontest.jpg]  
[blazebros.jpg]  
Wally-And-Son  
https://biospectrumnox.deviantart.com/art/Selfie-time-Group-Chat-Cuphead-Fic-Fanart-741497418  
[ribbyandcroaksselfie.jpg]  
[grimhildarumor.jpg]  
[winningselfie.jpg]  
[tboneandheadofthetrain.jpg]  
[attemptingtopunchspecterinthefacewhiketakingaselfie.jpg]  
[oceanselfie.jpg]  
[selfie.jpg]  
Cuphead: Voting starts tomorrow!!!  
Hildaberg: Sounds good :)   
GoopyLeGrande: Well, If nothing else is going on, I’m going to go, bye  
Mugman: Basically everyone’s already left so me too :)  
Cuphead: BYE @everyone  
cagneycarnation: Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the whole selfie thing is done, the relationships will probably become more developed, and things’ll hopefully get more exciting :D Hope you all liked this, and remember to comment!!


End file.
